


He Already Knows

by sciencegurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God de-powered Michael and Lucifer and now they live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael and Lucifer had established a routine ever since their father de-powered them and threw them in a house together. 

During the day, they fought. Sometimes they used words and sometimes they used fists. Now, they could break each other more easily. This danger added a thrill to the game. 

At night, Lucifer would join Michael in his bed. Michael never took the initiative to go to Lucifer first. 

Michael feared that one night Lucifer would decide that he didn't want to sleep by his side anymore. Then, Michael would have to admit to Lucifer and himself that he needed Lucifer there. But he didn't need to worry because Lucifer already knew how Michael felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer made his nightly journey to Michael's room. "Move over."

Michael glared at him, "Can't you sleep alone?"

Since Michael hadn't moved, Lucifer jumped on top of him. "I know that if you were alone in this you wouldn't be able to stand it. You won't admit it but you know that having me with you makes this hell more bearable for you."

"Not exactly."

"What am I missing?"

"Being with you makes me feel almost like my old self again. I don't feel powerless."

"You do have a soft side!"

"Only for you."

"I'm your Kryptonite." 

"No, you're not. Kryptonite weakens Superman and you give me strength."

A few minutes later Lucifer said, “Michael, we shouldn't fight tomorrow.”

“You say that every night.”

“This time I’m serious. Let’s just stay in bed all day. We need to break our routine. It’s getting monotonous.” 

“We could go somewhere together.”

“With people? I’d rather have you to myself.”

“We can go to a secluded place and make it ours.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Michael, are you awake?”

“What is it?”

“Why do you think Dad did this to us?” 

Michael opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He had expected that Lucifer would bring up the question. 

Michael said, “I think Father took away our powers to teach us a lesson, punish us for the apocalypse, or a combination of the two.” 

“I doubt that we've redeemed ourselves by fighting.” 

“What do you propose instead?”

“I propose that we try to get along.”

“I will if you will.” 

They both fell asleep. Michael woke up first but he didn't get out of bed yet. Lucifer’s arms were wrapped around him and he wanted to stay like that for a few more hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer asked, “Where are we going today?”

Michael responded, “You’re letting me choose the place?”

“You’re the one who wants to leave the house.” Before that could start another argument, Lucifer added, “I want to be with you, so I’ll go wherever you want to.”

After some consideration, Michael said, “I have a place in mind.” 

“What place?”

“I don’t know the name of it. I’ll lead you there.” 

Michael led Lucifer through the woods near their house. There wasn't a path to follow. After 30 minutes, Michael stopped in a field. He sat on a large, flat rock and motioned for Lucifer to join him. 

Michael said, “This is it.”

Lucifer asked, “We’re going to spend the day sitting on a rock?” 

“It isn't just any rock. When I left the house after some of our fights, I came here.”

Lucifer laughed, “You came here to get away from me.”

“No, I would come here to think and calm down after our fights.” 

“When we have another argument, you’ll have to find a new hideout.” 

Michael shook his head. 

Lucifer said, “You want me to be able to find you next time.” 

Michael asked, “Did you ever look for me?” 

“No, I was letting you have your space. Besides, you always came back.”

“If I had decided to leave, I would have come back for you first, so we could go together.” 


	5. Chapter 5

They had returned to the house by the late afternoon. A few minutes later, their father appeared in the living room. 

Michael said, “Hello, Father.” 

Lucifer asked “What brings you here?”

Their father looked at each of them and said, “Hello, Michael and Lucifer. It’s good to see that you’re getting along. Keep it up.” Then, their father disappeared. 

Lucifer said, “We have Father’s approval, Michael.”

Michael said, “Good.” 

Lucifer sat down on the couch. Michael continued to stare at the spot where their father was standing.


	6. Chapter 6

Noticing that Michael still hadn't moved, Lucifer asked, “What’s wrong, Michael?”

Michael finally looked at Lucifer and said, “Father has been watching and listening to us. How else would he know that we’re getting along?” 

“He could have seen us leave the house together this morning and concluded that we’re getting along. That was the first time we went anywhere together since we've been here.” 

Still not convinced, Michael said, “He appeared only minutes after we got home. How do you explain that?” 

“He saw that we were back at the house and wanted to drop by to tell us that we should keep up our truce.” 

Feeling reassured, Michael sat beside Lucifer on the couch. 

When he couldn't take Michael’s silence anymore, Lucifer said, “We should go back to our rock again soon.” Noticing that Michael was smiling, Lucifer asked, “What are you happy about?”

“You called it our rock.” 

“It’s ours more than this house will ever be.” 

Smile disappearing, Michael said, “What do you mean?”

“You chose the rock as our place and neither of us chose to be here.”

Michael shook his head. “Angels don’t have choices.” 

“We chose to get along and we get to choose what we do all day.” 

“If Father didn't like what we were choosing to do, he would put a stop to it.” 

“He didn't stop us from fighting. We just decided to call a truce last night.” 

“He would have interfered if we had gone too far.” 

“Michael, our fights had gotten bad. If he was going to interfere, he would have already.”

Michael realized that they were starting to argue again. He didn't want the fist fights to start again too. He could see Lucifer’s point, so he admitted, “Yes, you’re right about that.” 

When it became less tense between them, Lucifer leaned on Michael’s shoulder. Michael closed his eyes and put his arm around Lucifer. They both fell asleep even though it was still early.


End file.
